Advances in television entertainment have been primarily driven by breakthroughs in technology. In 1939, advances on Vladmir Zworykin's picture tube provided the stimulus for NBC to begin its first regular broadcasts. In 1975, advances in satellite technology provided consumers with increased programming to homes.
Many of these technology breakthroughs have produced inconvenient systems for consumers. One example is the ubiquitous three remote control home, having a separate and unique remote control for the TV, cable box and VCR. More recently, technology has provided cable users in certain parts of the country with 100 channels of programming. This increased program capacity is beyond the ability of many consumers to use effectively. No method of managing the program choices has been provided to consumers.
Consumers are demanding that future advances in television entertainment, particularly programs and program choices, be presented to the consumer in a user friendly manner. In order for new television entertainment products to be successful, the products must satisfy consumer demands. TV consumers wish to go from limited viewing choices to a variety of choices, from no control of programming to complete control. Consumers wish to advance from cumbersome and inconvenient television to easy and convenient television and keep costs down. Consumers do not wish to pay for one hundred channels when due to lack of programming information, they seldom, if ever, watch programming on many of these channels. Viewers wish their programming to be customized and targeted to their needs and tastes.
The concepts of interactive television, high definition television and 300 channel cable systems in consumer homes will not sell if they are not managed, packaged, delivered and presented in a useable fashion to consumers. Consumers are already being bombarded with programming options, numerous "free" cable channels, subscription cable channels and pay-per-view choices. Any further increase in TV entertainment choices, without a managed user friendly presentation and approach, will likely bewilder viewers with a mind-numbing array of choices.
The TV industry has traditionally marketed and sold its programs to consumers in bulk, such as continuous feed broadcast and long-term subscriptions to movie channels. The TV industry is unable to sell its programming in large quantities on a unit per unit basis, such as the ordering of one program. Consumers prefer a unit sales approach because it keeps costs down and allows the consumer to be more selective in their viewing.
In today's television world, networks manage the program lineup for individual channels. Each network analyzes ratings for television shows and determines the appropriate schedule or program lineup to gain market share and revenue from advertising. Since each channel is in competition with every other channel, there is no coordinated effort to manage television programming in a manner that primarily suits the viewers.
Advertising has become equally annoying, with viewers being "forced" to watch television commercials for goods and services that are neither needed nor desired. As a result, consumers have become impatient and dissatisfied with today's television delivery systems. Equally problematic, these television delivery systems do not have the capabilities or features necessary to operate in the digital environment. Consequently, advances in digital signal technology call for a new television program delivery system that is capable of satisfying varying consumer and viewer needs.
Existing cable headends are unequipped for the transition to a digital system. These cable headends have no means for monitoring and managing the large numbers of program signals and advertisements that will eventually be passed on to both consumers and viewers. These cable headends are not able to provide menus to viewers or to suggest programs to viewers. These cable headends are unequipped to manage account and billing information for set top terminals without relying on telephone lines. In addition, these cable headends have no means for targeting advertisements to particular consumers and viewers.
What is needed is a versatile network manager for a cable headend.
What is needed is a network manager for a digital cable headend used in a television delivery system.
What is needed is a network manager for use in a cable headend that is capable of operating in both the digital and analog environment.
What is needed is a network manager capable of managing multiple video/audio program signals received by a cable headend from a satellite transponder.
What is needed is a network manager that can manage the routing of both analog and digital video/audio program signals from cable headend to viewer homes.
What is needed is a menu system for viewers.
What is needed is a system for managing menus sent to subscribers.
What is needed is a network manager capable of modifying program control information received from an external source.
What is needed is a network manager capable of targeting video to viewers.
What is needed is a network manager capable of targeting television commercials to specific consumers and viewers.
What is needed is a network manager capable of gathering information on programs watched by viewers.
What is needed is a network manager capable of managing account and billing information.
What is needed is a system for suggesting programs to viewers.
The present invention is addressed to fulfill these needs.